1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for detecting an improper attachment of a card-type recording medium in an apparatus for reproducing information recorded on the card-type recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information reproduction apparatuses, such as an on-vehicle audio apparatus, for reproducing information such as music, in which a card-type recording medium can be used have become widespread.
In the information reproduction apparatus mentioned above, when a card-type recording medium is inserted into an attachment module in the apparatus to be attached to a card-type-recording-medium connector as shown in FIG. 13A, a correct attachment is detected in response to an electric short circuit between some terminals of the connector. When the attachment is detected, the card-type recording medium can be turned on as a source.
However, if the card-type recording medium is improperly attached to the connecter and is not electrically connected to the connector in the information reproduction apparatus as shown in FIG. 13B, or the card-type recording medium is inserted upside down as shown in FIG. 13C, for example, the apparatus cannot recognize the improper attachment and determines that the card-type recording medium is not inserted into the apparatus, and therefore cannot use the medium as a source. Such an improper attachment may often occur primarily because the correct orientation or direction of the card-type recording medium cannot be identified by a user because of its considerably small size compared with conventional media such as CDs.
In such a case, no indication is presented to the user, therefore the user may mistake it for a failure in the apparatus itself.